Fly fishing is enjoyed by many and quality manufactured equipment is available. Fishermen in some instances hand make their own flies. The rest of the equipment including leaders is commercially premanufactured.
Fly line leaders that are braided are known and for this reference may be had to pages 48 and 49 of a catalogue of the Orvis Company Headed "Orvis.RTM. Spring Fishing and Outdoor 1995 Authentic Products of Lasting Quality for Over 100 Years".
The known braided leader has excellent fishing characteristics, but it is expensive because it requires complicated and expensive factory installed machinery to manufacture the same. This known leader has a loop at each of opposite ends thereof, one for attaching to the loop end of the fly line and the other for attaching thereto the loop end of the tippet. To form these loops the leader end portion is folded back upon itself and the free end interwoven with or braided into the main length of the line. This results in an enlargement in the line near the loop end.
These known leaders are available in specific lengths of 71/2, 9, 12 and 16 feet.